1. The Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to packaging, and more particularly to the packaging of items within a box. Still more particularly, embodiments relate to packaging of an item within a box, with the box having a template formed to provide integrated corner protectors and/or spacers to protect the packaged item.
2. The Related Technology
In many industries, packaging materials are used to deliver products to clients. Generally speaking, the materials to be delivered are placed directly in a box. Such boxes may, of course, be of virtually any size and configuration. It may be that the product is placed directly inside the box without any additional protection. In other cases there may be some additional protection or cushioning provided. For instance, foam peanuts, bags of air, bubble-wrap, and the like may be used to protect a fragile or other product.
When an item is placed directly inside of a box, care is often taken to dimension the box so that the item fits snugly within the box. Such may be desirable to prevent excess movement of the item and, consequently, reduce the shaking or movement of the item therein. To ensure a tight fit, various materials are often placed around the item. For instance, Styrofoam sheets of various sizes may be placed along the sides of the item to cause a snug fit with the sides of the box.
During handling (e.g., transit) the box may become damaged. If the damage is sufficiently severe, the item inside the box may also become damaged. During such handling, the corners of a box, and thus the corners of the item in the box, are particularly vulnerable to damage. Accordingly, companies shipping a product will often place additional protection within the corners of the box. For instance, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, various types of corner protectors may be used.
In each instance, corner protectors are formed of a separate material (e.g., Styrofoam, cardboard, etc.) and such protectors are placed in the corners of the box. Specifically, the packaged item abuts the internal side of such protectors, and the internal side of the box is positioned adjacent the exterior side of the protector.
While such corner protectors are useful in the protection of an item packaged within a box, they also require the purchase of additional materials. Some companies may, therefore, forego the use of such corner protectors in order to reduce cost. Additionally, the use of such protectors will require some separate storage apart from the boxes themselves, thereby increasing the space requirement necessary for the storage of all shipping and/or packaging supplies.